


Please Let Me

by Vixen13



Series: The SS Seungjirou [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Omorashi, Submission, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Occasionally, Minami's owner likes to push his limits. Sometimes he succeeds. Sometimes he does not.





	Please Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chat was talking about the various ways people could be into watersports. The desperation, control, and humiliation aspect is something I can understand. I'm not into pee, but apparently I can write it in the right context. lol So this is a short gift to the pee lovers out there.

“Seung-gil, please!” Minami whined and squirmed, a look of raw desperation on his face.

“No. Sit still.”

That was impossible. It had long ago stopped being an option. Minami’s body moved on its own, twisting and writhing and jerking with overwhelming need. His skin felt hot. He panted for breath, keeping his inhales shallow, which in turn made him slightly light headed. His eyes prickled, and he realized that his lashes were damp. He let out a long, loud keen.

“ _Minami_ ,” Seung-gil’s voice was was sharp and his eyes hard. “What did I say?”

“But I can’t!” Minami bit down on a sob if only because it would make his predicament worse. “I’ll do whatever you want!”

“What I want is for you to maintain position and be quiet.”

He was beside Seung-gil’s desk, kneeling on a folded blanket to protect him from the hardwood below. His legs were supposed to stay spread and his arms folded behind his back, hands cupping his elbows. He’d been good at first, head bowed and silent as Seung-gil worked.

But hours had passed. At first it was just a little shifting around, trying to get some relief to aching muscles. He knew holding the position was supposed to be hard. That was the point. He was to prove how willing he was to be a good boy and follow orders. That had seemed an admirable goal until his current predicament had started building up inside of him.

Something sharp shot up his core, and he clenched his muscles hard. He was trembling now. He arched his back, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure. It barely helped. Another whine crept out of his throat, but it held a hint of the tears pressing at the backs of his eyes.

“After all this work, and you’re going to be bad?” Seung-gil scolded.

Minami made a valiant attempt to still his body and control himself, he really did, but his limbs were no longer his own. His hips rocked, and he bit his lip hard, eyes clenching shut tight. It _hurt_. He was so full he felt ready to pop, his belly should have been distended with it, but it wasn’t. His torture was unable to be seen.

“Just for a moment, please,” Minami begged again, voice high with strain. “I’ll make up the time. I’ll service you! I’ll—”

“You’ll do what I say or you will be punished.”

Minami moaned in anguish. He’d just earned the right to wear clothes again and now _this_. It was unfair! How long had he been like this? How much longer did he have to keep going? It seemed an eternity already.

Hissing through his teeth, he looked up at his owner, knowing how utterly wrecked he appeared. Dark grey eyes watched him without remorse, demanding far more than he could give. He felt a trickle of warm and wet leak from him and his eyes grew wide in shock and fear.

“No! I can’t! I have to!”

Seung-gil didn’t respond, just watched as Minami shivered and jerked, his thighs trembling with the need to clench shut to help aid the cause. They stayed where they were, just like the rest of his body. There was a chance that even trying to move would result in disaster, but that wasn’t the reason he resisted bolting to the bathroom. Even though he was breaking one rule, it would so much worse if he broke more than that.

So Minami stayed in his spot. He stayed in position. He squirmed and sucked in a shaking breath. His body betrayed him.

It was mortifying looking Seung-gil in the eye as it started to happen. He tried to look away, but was commanded not to. So his eyes locked on stormy grey and allowed his shame to be seen. It started with a slow trickle, but no matter how hard he clenched, it just wouldn’t stop.

With a choking sob, Minami let go. His panties were already soaked, what was the difference? Apparently, a lot, once in that state. It was so warm it almost burned on the way out, coating his nightie. The fabric absorbed the wet, and it crawled up his chest as a result. His legs trailed little rivulets down his knees and onto the blanket. In no time, it was soaked through and spreading onto the floor.

Tears dropped from the corners of his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He whimpered as his body went still. His entire system flushed with sweet relief, at odds with how mortified and ashamed he was. His face was bright red, ears on fire, a thin line of sweat trailing down the back of his neck.

He had been so, so bad.

Disappointment covered Seung-gil’s face and it was far more painful than his screaming bladder had been only moments ago. “I thought you could be a good boy for me.”

“I can!” Minami begged, unconsciously leaning forward a bit, terrified of Seung-gil pulling away.

“You couldn’t follow a simple command. Look at you, covered in your own filth.”

“I’m sorry,” Minami whispered. He dropped his head to stare at the floor and the slowly spreading puddle that was a marker to his shame.

“I am removing your clothing privileges for the foreseeable future. You’ll be lucky to earn them back. I don’t care who sees you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Minami murmured.

“You will swallow fifty loads before you’re allowed another orgasm. Be prepared to beg me for them instead of painting you body.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, you will finish your task or else I will take your sight for a week.”

Minami shivered. He hated being constantly blindfolded. It terrified him. “Thank you for allowing me to continue, sir.”

Seung-gil turned back to his desk, leaving Minami to his own thoughts. He could focus on nothing but the cooling wetness that coated him. He felt dirty, but that seemed appropriate. After all, he’d broken the rules. Now he had to live with the consequences. He tried to focus on the feeling of the fabric stuck to his skin. He would miss wearing clothes.

“What do you want?” Seung-gil asked, not turned away from the notepad he was writing on.

“To serve you unconditionally, sir. To always be owned by you. Forever.”

“Good boy.”

Minami breathed a sigh of relief at the words and contentment washed over him. This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
